


How to Ace a Relationship

by DavidtheWriter (DavidtheTraveler)



Series: A Growing Bond [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders (Mentioned) - Freeform, Day 25: Hiding, Deceit Sanders (Mentioned) - Freeform, Giant/Tiny Content, HiddenDreamer67's October 2019 Giant/Tiny Prompts, Internalized Acephobia, Logic | Logan Sanders (Mentioned) - Freeform, Mentions of adult content, Morality | Patton Sanders (Mentioned) - Freeform, Multi, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidtheTraveler/pseuds/DavidtheWriter
Summary: Roman and Remus may not always see eye to eye on things, but they do still care about each other, and their respective significant others.  Remus just sometimes has an odd way of showing it, especially with how Roman is a little…different.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: A Growing Bond [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531604
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	How to Ace a Relationship

“Come on, Remus, we’re gonna be late.”

Roman paced a few more laps through the hallway. If they didn’t leave soon they were going to miss their own graduation ceremony. And Roman had spent way too many hours listening to both his teachers and Logan lecturing him about that knowledge stuff to not get a diploma to show for it.

“¡Oi, cabezon! ¡Apúrate!” he called again.

“Calm down, Sir Sucks-a-lot,” Remus finally called back, opening his door with one hand while still wrestling with the tie around his neck with the other. He kept grappling with it, unable apparently to get it properly tied.

Roman huffed. “Seriously? You’re still stuck on trying to get that fixed?”

“Well, it’s not like I have a lot of experience with traditional formal wear!”

This was true. Remus hadn’t worn a tie since he and Roman outgrew wearing clip-ons. Any time he’d been expected to wear something formal, he’d gone with his own twisted version of a royal ensemble. It was a surprisingly efficient option, considering it managed to piss off any overly stuffy authority figure, make Remus stand out all the more, and act as an embarrassing play on their family’s royal name, much to Roman’s frustrations, which was quite the added bonus.

Four uses, one trashy outfit. One junior prom and it had already paid for itself.

But Sr. and Sra. Reyes had insisted that their sons wear normal formal attire for their graduation ceremony, something both of them agreed was dumb. After all, Roman would have much rather worn his own royal suit under his robes to honor the role that had earned him his full college scholarship. But as chaotic and self-assured as either twin might feel, they drew the line at royally crossing their parents and consented to their wishes.

Now if only Remus could get his stupid tie to cooperate.

Roman huffed once more before pushing Remus’ hands out of the way and leaning down to fix the mess he’d made of the tie.

“Ay en serio, how did you manage to get this so wrong?”

“Well, to be honest, I have a lot more experience pulling ‘em off than putting them on, eh?” Remus waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Yeah, with who?” Roman shot back. Remus clutched at his chest.

“Oh, how dare you,” he cried in mock indignation. “A lady never talks of such things.” He stroked his mustache as if to emphasize the point.

“Seriously, though, why do you insist on going on like that? We have literally known each other since before we were born, and I’m pretty sure I’d know if you’d done…that.”

“Oh, is my sex-repulsed brother too scared to talk about the horizontal tango?”

“¡Oi, cállate!” Roman grunted, pulling perhaps a bit too hard on the loop around Remus’ neck.

“Oh, harder,” Roman moaned, a hint of a cackle in his voice.

Roman immediately dropped the now fixed tie and walked away, equal parts anger and discomfort obvious in his body language. Remus watched him for a moment, mirth evident in his face. But when Roman’s shaking started getting worse, he immediately switched gears. Slowly, he approached his brother and started rubbing his back.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you so uncomfortable. I know you’re a little…sensitive to that sort of stuff. I shouldn’t have let that slip out.”

After a few moments, Roman managed to get a hold of himself. He turned around to meet Remus’ gaze and allowed a small smile to play on his lips.

“Es bien. I know you didn’t mean to. You’ve always been very respectful of my…sensitivities.”

Remus sighed. “You know, you could just say it. You don’t have to keep hiding the fact that you’re ace.”

Roman shrugged, so Remus continued. “I mean, I know it was probably hard to come out about that with me, let alone with Mamá y Papá. But we’ve all accepted that about you, because we love you, and we want you to be happy. Besides, Mamá y Papá were probably relieved that at least one of their sons wasn’t going to be going around hitting up everything that moved.”

Roman snorted at that before playfully shoving Remus. It wasn’t hard, but the rather large difference in their statures meant that Remus still took a step back from the force of the hit.

“Please,” Roman began, “you talk a big talk about your ‘exploits’. But I know for a fact that you and Dee are planning to wait until you’re married, or at least living together on your own before you even think about doing anything like that.”

Remus blushed. “Well…I…we…¡ay cállate!”

Now it was Roman’s turn to cackle.

“I just…I just don’t want to mess up what me and Dee have. I mean…he’s special. The way I feel about him…it’s the same way I see you and your boyfriends looking at each other. You guys mean the world to each other. And I know your relationship isn’t perfect, but you try so hard to make it as good as you can. And I want to do the same with me and Dee. And I don’t want to mess it up by going too fast or being too…eager for that sort of stuff.”

Roman nodded and reached out to grasp his shoulder. “Lo sé. And I’m proud of you for finding someone like that. And that you two are being honest and open about that sort of stuff. That’s important in any relationship.”

Remus smiled back, before a thought crossed his mind.

“So then, you’ve explained all of…this,” he gestured to Roman, “to your boyfriends?”

Roman nodded. “It wasn’t easy. We avoided talking about it for a long time, for…obvious reasons.”

“You mean the fact that Logan’s size makes him basically biologically incompatible with any normal human in regards to traditional human reproductive practices?”

Roman glared at him momentarily, but then pressed on.

“We knew it would eventually come up, and one day, about a year ago, Logan finally broke the ice and confessed he’d been worrying about it since we got together. He had a bit of a cry, and we all cried with him. And then I finally just…spat it out.”

Remus raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Really? You just went and spat it out.”

Roman shrugged. “I don’t know. I just…I figured I’d take a page out of Virgil’s book and just say it. Like ripping off a band aid, you know?”

Remus nodded. “So, how’d they take it?”

“Well, at first they just kind of stared at me. So, I explained a bit further. You know, how being asexual is a bit of a spectrum, and that I was on the repulsed end of that spectrum, and how your romantic attraction was different, and that I’m biromantic, and I just sort of petered out after a bit.

“And then finally, Logan speaks up and asks, in that cute shy voice he uses sometimes, ‘Wait, there’s a word for that?’”

Remus just stared at him, a swirl of disbelief on his face. “No, ¿en serio?”

“En serio. And that was just the start. After Logan confirmed that was basically how he always felt, except that he also mostly felt that way about romance too, except when it came to the three of us, then Patton spoke up. He said that he wasn’t repulsed by it, and that he did sometimes feel that sort of attraction, but it was usually very fleeting and a lot less important to him than the fact that he was panromantic.

“And then the three of us look over at Virgil, who just sort of shrugged and said, ‘Don’t look at me, I’m just gay.’ And then Logan was a little concerned that we might not be compatible after all. But then Virgil assured the rest of us that just because he still felt sexual attraction didn’t mean he felt the need to act on that attraction. And that no matter what he would never do anything with any of us that we ourselves didn’t want to do.

“So, yeah, it was a little awkward, but I think it just brought us all closer together.”

Remus was silent for a moment.

“So, you’re telling me that somehow an Asexual Biromantic, a Grey-Asexual Panromantic, an Asexual Demiromantic, and a standard Gay guy all entered into a polyamorous relationship, and it took them two years to figure out everyone’s sexual identities?”

Roman gave a small smile and shrugged. Remus just sighed.

“Ay, dios mio. Well, it’s not the weirdest love story I’ve ever heard, though it is definitely up there. But I guess as long as you’re all happy and take care of each other, what reason do I have to not love your relationship? Besides, I’ve seen how happy they make you, and no matter how much I like torturing you, I’d never do it by messing with that, or them.

“You’re my brother, and I hate you so much sometimes. But I still love you.”

Roman chuckled before pulling Remus into a hug. “Yo tambien, hermano. Yo tambien.”

After a moment they broke apart, and Remus went to grab his robe.

“Besides, someone’s got to run interference with Mom and Dad while you four are off on your adventure,” he added, pulling the robe over his head. Roman froze for a moment.

“…how do you—“

“Oh, please. I’ve known for weeks that you guys were planning something. I may be ‘el trasgo,’ as you so affectionately refer to me, but I’m not an idiot. You’ve been whispering about getting away for something and trying to avoid parental detection for weeks. And I know you wouldn’t be doing anything like that unless it was for a good reason.

“So yeah, you’re gonna need me to keep them distracted while you four are off on your adventure.”

Roman just smiled. “Gracias, hermano.”

“Just promise me one thing,” Remus continued as he headed for the door, cap in hand. “If while you’re looking for something to fix Logan you find something that makes people taller, bring some back for me.”

Roman snorted.

“Seriously, it’s like some kind of cosmic joke. How do you have a pair of identical twins where their heights are so lopsided? Do you have any idea how annoying it is to explain that we were once the same zygote, yet somehow you and I ended up being six-five and five-six respectively? Quiero decir, por al amor de dios…”

And Remus continued to rant as Roman followed him out to the car, chuckling all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [prplzorua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prplzorua/pseuds/Prplzorua), [BadLuckKaren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckKaren/pseuds/BadLuckKaren), and [@tssidesfamily](https://tssidesfamily.tumblr.com/) for helping with the Spanish for Roman and Remus.
> 
> Special thanks to [thatmountainhermit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit) for helping me with the title.
> 
> Inspired by [HiddenDreamer67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67)'s [October 2019 Giant/Tiny Prompts](https://davidthetraveler.tumblr.com/post/188288684473/arc852-hiddendreamer67-yup-i-made-a-prompt).
> 
> Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a kudo or comment, or even come over and talk to me on [Tumblr](https://davidthetraveler.tumblr.com).


End file.
